


Look at me.

by lemon_verbena



Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [10]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Eye Contact, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: He meets her gaze.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Look at me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serein705](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serein705/gifts).



“No,” she whispers, “don’t close your eyes. Look.”

He inhales deeply and opens his eyes, takes in the plush wet pinkness of her lips, the flick of her tongue against the tip of his aching cock, the curve of her breast.

“Look at me, Cormoran,” she murmurs, and takes him into her mouth once more, deeper and deeper, the rasp of her tongue against his prominent vein nearly unraveling him. His eyes roll back, and she stops.

He meets her gaze, and she moves again. Their eye contact holds, drawn tight between them like a bowstring, waiting only to snap.


End file.
